The present invention relates to the reduction and disposal of wood and other materials and more particularly to insert teeth which are employed in a material breaker machine.
The insert teeth of the present invention may be employed in a material breaker machine such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,793 to Montgomery. Such apparatus is intended for use in reducing chunks or pieces of wood, bark, tires, metal and other materials to small size so that the reduced material may be conveyed by a moving stream of air or other means to a point of disposal.
Previous knife or tooth constructions for use in wood reducing machines and similar apparatus are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,047,670 to Svensson; 4,271,882 to Valo; 4,669,516 to Carpenter et al.; and 4,771,708 to Carpenter et al.
By the present invention, there are provided improved insert teeth and holder assemblies having features which provide a strong and durable construction which avoids twisting under impact load, while also being reversible so as to provide two separate wearing surfaces.
The insert teeth and holders employed in the present invention may be installed in rotors of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,793 which is incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an insert tooth assembly for a wood or other material breaker machine in which a raised portion and a recessed portion mate together and interengage to form a positive mechanical lock.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an insert tooth assembly having an insert tooth of a configuration which allows the tooth to interengage with the insert tooth holder so as to protect the tooth from wear or damage.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an insert tooth assembly in which the insert tooth is reversible.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an insert tooth construction which avoids twisting under impact loads which occur during operation of material breaker equipment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an insert tooth and insert tooth holder of a construction which allows the holding mechanism to function effectively with the insert tooth installed on the front or either side or on the top or bottom of the insert tooth holder.